


The Smell of Your Skin (Lingers)

by nsfdoyoung



Series: Big Girls Don't Cry [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO Biology-related genital tansformation, ABO biology, Age Difference, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Bathtub Sex, Boypussy, Coming Untouched, Dating, First Dates, French Kissing, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Heat Services, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Legal/Medical Sex Work, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Raw Sex, Rimming, Scenting, Service Alpha, Somnophilia, Squirting, Stalker, Stalking Original Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, surprise mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfdoyoung/pseuds/nsfdoyoung
Summary: Doyoung finishes his talk and gives excuses as to why he can't stay for coffee, and the moment he gets into his car he's calling his omega specialist doctor Taeyong in a panic because "Fuck Taeyong my heat is starting and I think it's because of a kid's alpha pheromones!"Or; DoJae ABO!AU where top lawyer Doyoung's heat is triggered by law student Jaehyun simply by being in the same room.





	1. I Foresee the Dark Ahead (If I Stay)

**Author's Note:**

> No one has mentioned this to me, but I realize I should have done this sooner. As written in the tags, this fic contains detailed descriptions of female genitalia, anatomy and bodily functions in canon male characters, as well as male pregnancy. I am a cis woman, and so this fic may not affect me the same way it could others, so to those experiencing dysphoria or other similar issues, please heed caution. For me, this work is just a story, but to others it could be potentially triggering. Please take care of yourself first. No story is worth your mental well-being. I tried to be as specific and meticulous with the tagging as possible, so if you see anything that irks you or you believe is potentially triggering, please click the back button. Nobody will take that against you. To those who have no problems with fics like this, have fun, IG.

Doyoung hated having the mandated heats every quarter; he'd rather be on suppressants forever. But as an unmated omega, Taeyong, his omega specialist doctor, is bound by law to keep Doyoung healthy, and so, he has to ride four heats a year to not entirely fuck up his reproductive system.

The thing he hates the most about heat is probably the physical changes his body undergoes. The week before it hits, he'll start getting random aches and pains: he gets cramps as if his uterus was waging _a war_ against him. His tits become more noticeable, swollen and heavy, an ample handful on each side of his chest, his areola darkening and puffing up, his nipples prickling and standing up, becoming tender and so fucking sensitive that his shirt brushing against them can make his knees weak (nipple pasties can solve that, but he almost always creams himself every time he has to take them off).

His balls and cock (not much to begin with, being an omega) shrink a little, and his omega hole, located between his reduced balls and winking asshole, slowly emerges. First, it starts to swell, and as his penis and sac huddle closer to his body, the mound rounds out, the slit forms, and the lips puff out, full of blood, tingling at every shift he makes.

And the slick; let's not forget about _the fucking slick_. He has to stick slick pads on his underwear, or put in an omega hole cup if he didn't want his pussy juice staining and stinking up everything he wears. He learned from Taeyong to always carry heavy-duty, super-absorbent tampons even when he's not on his period yet, in case the pads aren't enough, or the cup wouldn't sit properly.

The hormone-induced mood swings aren't a walk in the park, either, especially with his work as an omega-rights lawyer at the Supreme Prosecutor's Office. It's already stressful, to begin with; add pre-heat hormones and Doyoung is a walking time-bomb.

His current heat is ill-timed. He was asked by his alma mater to speak to a room full of lawyer wannabees a long time ago and he'd accepted without asking when it was. It wasn't too risky -something scent blockers could handle- but hopefully, there won't be too many alphas present.

He starts and everything seems fine until he walks to the center and the most delicious, mouth-watering alpha scent hits him like a wall of pheromones.

He casually tries to look around while speaking, trying to look for who it is, and he spots someone who was probably an angel. He had the most beautiful face: dark brown eyes, a slightly round jaw that denoted youth and health, flushed, bright red ears that hide nothing, and an awe-struck expression, his eyes seemingly following Doyoung's every move with hero-worship. His nametag says **재현**, JAEHYUN, in neat block handwriting.

It's the middle of his talk and suddenly he feels dampness _down there_. Internally, he panics, because _what the fuck he still had a week_.

Externally, he keeps his cool, but if he starts to talk a bit faster, no one points it out to him.

He finishes and gives excuses as to why he can't stay for coffee, and the moment he gets into his car he's calling Taeyong in a panic because:

"Fuck, Taeyong, my heat is starting and I think it's because of a kid's alpha pheromones!"

And here's the kicker: because it was alpha-induced, Doyoung can't pass this heat solo with just his toys as he usually does; he's definitely going to need an alpha to help him.

He gets home and receives a message from Taeyong that the closest guy to Doyoung from his accredited list of service alphas is still an hour away from arriving, as it was an emergency and papers and permissions have to be rushed.

He gets the consent form in his email: the service alpha's name is **정윤오**, Jung Yoonoh, 23 years old, a law student. His brow raises at the last part since he's in this predicament because of a law student, but whatever. He signs his name and waits.

Forty-five minutes later and a knock on his door resounds through his entire apartment. He approaches the door and he's hit by a familiar scent.

He swings open the door and--

"_**YOU**_."

That Jaehyun kid from the seminar stares at him bug-eyed in surprise.

"Attorney Kim?! Are-- _You're my client_?!"

"Seems so, kid: you're attending my heat that _you_ induced," Doyoung confirms as he pulls Jaehyun, or Yoonoh, who the fuck ever, into his apartment.

"M-me?! How-- What?!"

Doyoung enters a code into a keypad by the door, and the heat locks engage. No one will be able to get in or out of his apartment unit through the main and balcony doors or even the windows unless they have the override code (Taeyong and Doyoung) or the complex's evacuation protocols are activated and all exits in the building automatically open.

"So, Jaehyun or Yoonoh or whatever, I hope you're ready to reap what you sow."


	2. You'll Be My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun has to admit that he's nervous. Why wouldn't he be? He's going to be servicing KIM FUCKING DONGYOUNG.

Jaehyun has to admit that he's nervous. Why wouldn't he be? He's going to be servicing _KIM FUCKING DONGYOUNG_, one of the youngest to pass the bar and get into the Supreme Prosecutors' Office at 25 and the youngest to be head of the omega rights department at age 30. Works pro-bono but is still probably the highest paid in the SPO for his 100% success rate.

Not to mention his large shares in omega hospitals and omega schools. Heck, the Alpha Service agency Jaehyun works at is an extension project of one of the omega foundations Doyoung regularly donates to. Jaehyun may be an alpha, but he still benefits from Doyoung's efforts. He can afford to go to law school because Doyoung sponsors kids of single omega moms, and Jaehyun was one of those chosen for a scholarship.

He had already admired the opinionated, strong-willed omega, but having personally experienced the fruits of Doyoung's labor, he can't help but feel a little bit... _infatuated_, the way people probably feel toward their most admired celebrity.

(And _no_, it's not the same as how Jaehyun looks up to Doyoung's alpha older brother, Gongmyung, who is Jaehyun's favorite actor.)

He was over the moon when it was announced that Doyoung would speak at a seminar at their law school. Jaehyun slept less and less the closer the date got, he was so excited.

But as they say, the reality couldn't match fantasy, because Doyoung was _way_ better in real life, Jaehyun's imagination was too limited to dream up someone like Kim Dongyoung.

His imagination couldn't replicate Doyoung's tilted, brown eyes, which can tell so much about a person with just one look, high cheekbones, a tall nose, and lips with the most defined Cupid's bow.

His brain couldn't emulate Doyoung's quiet authority, his overwhelming presence, his elegance, undoubted intelligence.

Staring at pictures of Doyoung for hours every day and binging on interviews and newspaper articles weren't enough to prepare Jaehyun for Kim Doyoung.

Imagine his surprise when, minutes after Doyoung seemingly flees from the seminar Jaehyun is suddenly called for an emergency Servicing Job request from Dr. Lee Taeyong, who usually requests from their agency for his patients.

He signs the usual non-disclosure agreement, and can't help but be nervous about the missing profile packet. Because it was an emergency, the client couldn't fill up the profile that Service Alphas used to get to know their clients better in order to serve them properly.

As he picks up the giant black duffle bag full of his things and gets into the company car, he receives the notification that the client has signed the consent form and sent the apartment number.

The car stops in front of an apartment complex. It's pretty well-known since many big named people lived there.

"Big names like _Attorney Kim Dongyoung_," he mutters to himself. He wonders if his client is Doyoung's neighbor, or if they actually know Doyoung himself.

He heads straight to the elevators and presses the correct floor number. He takes a deep breath and pauses. He's not sure if he's just imagining it but he can faintly smell heat scent in the elevator car. It smells vaguely familiar, which confuses him, as he's never had a client from this apartment complex before.

He shakes his head and tries to get into the proper mindset. As a service alpha, he is in charge of not only helping his clients sexually, but also for their general well-being, meaning, helping in feeding, grooming, and housekeeping during the duration of the heat.

The elevator stops just as a _ding_ rings out. He steps out and rushes to the apartment door as a cloud of heat scent meets him.

He is absolutely sure the heat scent is from someone he knows but he just can't place it.

He rings the doorbell and stills in shock because--

_ **"YOU."** _

"Attorney Kim?! Are-- _You're my client_?!" "Seems so, kid: you're attending my heat that _you_ induced."

"M-me?! How-- What?!"

"So, Jaehyun or Yoonoh or whatever, I hope you're ready to reap what you sow."


	3. We'll be Playmates (and Lovers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is hyperventilating yet not getting enough air at the same time.
> 
> Kim Doyoung is kissing me. KIM DOYOUNG IS KISSING ME. GOD IS KISSING ME.

Jaehyun is hyperventilating yet not getting enough air at the same time.

_Kim Doyoung is kissing me. KIM DOYOUNG IS KISSING ME. GOD IS KISSING ME._

Rather than kissing, 'devouring' might be the more appropriate word.

Jaehyun's mouth and chin are spit-slick, his tongue out with Doyoung's lips pinning it between them, sucking on it again and again. Doyoung breaks off for Jaehyun to gasp in air but is back just a second later to attack his lips all over again.

Doyoungs hands are quick and efficient; he's managed to pull off Jaehyun's shirt and is running hands down his sculpted abs and veiny arms while Jaehyun can only clutch at Doyoung's broad, broad shoulders.

Jaehyun's hands finally start to work properly and he clumsily unbuttons Doyoung's dress shirt. His knuckles graze at one pectoral, and it has Doyoung taking in a surprised breath.

The reaction makes Jaehyun want to hurry up to get at Doyoung's chest. He practically rips off the opened shirt from Doyoung and takes a long look.

He stares at the nipple pasties, marveling at the implication. It's not the first time he's serviced a client with very sensitive nipples, but he doesn't encounter it enough and it makes his mouth water.

"Attorney Kim," he starts, but Doyoung shakes his head.

"Say my name, or a pet name, I don't care," he pants, "But I don't want to think about work during heat."

"Ok, ok," Jaehyun whispers as he presses kisses all over Doyoung's face, down his neck, to his chest. He licks at the pasties, just to hear Doyoung groan and cry out. Jaehyun can see him become unsteady, knees weak.

"_Bunny_," Jaehyun breathes out, "I'll call you Bunny, is that alright?"

At Doyoung's nod, Jaehyun digs a nail beneath the edge of one pasty, ready to pull. Doyoung keens and braces his hands on Jaehyun's shoulders.

"I'm taking it off now, okay? Take a deep breath."

Jaehyun rips it off just after Doyoung fills his lung with air. A long keening wail fills the air and Doyoung is definitely shaking now. He didn't cum, but he's close, very, very close.

"Bunny," Jaehyun hisses into Doyoung's ear. "One more, one more deep breath."

Doyoung nods and tries to breathe in through his nose. Jaehyun pulls off the remaining pasty and-

"Fuck," Jaehyun spits out as Doyoung bends back, his eyes rolling, body shaking as he comes in his slacks, mouth open in a silent scream. He is entirely rigid, limbs constricting and hips jerking as he thrusts forward as he comes with his cock, knees wobbling as his omega hole spasms with the orgasm.

When he comes down, Doyoung practically crumples and Jaehyun has to catch him to not fully end up on the floor.

"_Wonderful_," Jaehyun tells him. "_Beautiful_, Bunny, that was so great, you were so _good_."

Jaehyun continues to whisper sweet nothings into Doyoung's ear as he deposits the older to the bed. As he takes off Doyoung's pants, he notices a certain, unusual dampness.

"Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_." Jaehyun pulls off Doyoung's belt, unbuttons the top, and pulls down the zipper.

He practically smashes his face into the other's crotch to try and confirm his suspicion. A deep shiver crawls up his back as a deep musk hits his nose.

Jaehyun is pretty sure Doyoung just squirted from his omega hole. He can feel his knot start to swell at the thought.

"Bunny," Jaehyun whispers, shivering as he completely strips Doyoung of his clothes. "Bunny, you have to tell me what I can and can't do."

Doyoung lets out a keening noise, high and long. "Don't care," he whines out.

"I need to know, Bunny," Jaehyun cajoles. Now is one of the times that Jaehyun really needs that profile packet. The client can write their likes, dislikes, kinks, and limits to help the Service Alphas to serve them better.

Jaehyun makes a mental note to have Doyoung complete a profile packet for next time— if there was a next time.

"C'mon, tell me," Jaehyun coddles. "_Tell your Alpha._"

Doyoung lets out a whine at the words.

"Play with my tits," he finally whispers, playing with the points for emphasis.

"Touch my cock," he adds, fingertips tracing the thick vein on the bottom.

"Tickle my clit," he breathes outs, raising the hood quickly before letting his fingers plunge into the wet heat below.

"And _here_," he moans out, pushing two of his fingers in and out. "_I need your cock in here._"

"Thank you, Bunny," Jaehyun acknowledges, trailing kisses up a bared throat.

He lingers on the scent gland seemingly throbbing beneath the thin skin, pressing with his nose as he nuzzles. He breathes in the released pheromones, getting drunk on the cool sweet scent tinged spicy and warm by the heat.

Jaehyun leaves shallow bites on the junction where neck and shoulder meet, not deep enough to break the skin over the mating gland; just a hint, just a taste.

His hands keep wandering, tweaking a peaked nipple, glancing on a quivering stomach, feathering over shaking thighs; over and over and over again.

Doyoung keeps leaking slick from the continuous tactile assault, the touches simultaneously too much yet not enough, hands clamped tight on Jaehyun's bulging biceps.

Jaehyun is torn: he wants to keep tasting and touching, yet his cock aches for the want to sink into Doyoung's wet, welcoming heat.

Finally, he pushes in two fingers into Doyoung's aching omega hole, the walls fluttering and sucking in the digits deeper.

"Okay?" Jaehyun asks. "Hurts?"

Doyoung shakes his head, breathing in deep and fast. "No, s'good."

"Ready for three?" Jaehyun queries, pulling his fingers out slightly.

At the elder's nod, he plunges in three fingers, straight to the last knuckles.

"Oh fuck," Doyoung curses, back arching. "_In me, in me now_."

"Okay, okay," Jaehyun soothes, kicking off his boxers.

He grasps at his cock and guides the head to Doyoung's omega hole before he pushes in shallowly, letting in just the tip.

Jaehyun braces on his forearms, low enough to let Doyoung wrap arms around him as he slowly, slowly, pushes in one long stroke. When he's fully seated, he pauses and looks up to check on the older.

Doyoung's head is thrown back, throat laid temptingly bare, mouth opened in ecstasy. At the sight, the alpha pulls back halfway before plunging back deep, fucking in with a fast pace, eyes never straying from the omega's face.

Jaehyun knows he won't last long, and so he adjusts, hooking a muscled calf onto his shoulder, the other around his waist. A hand wraps around a weeping cock, the other splayed, thumb poised over a twitching clit.

"Brace your hands on the headboard," Jaehyun orders.

Once Doyoung has complied, Jaehyun does everything to make Doyoung come as quick as possible.

He fucks into Doyoung hard and fast, hips jackrabbiting against Doyoung's thighs. The hand around his cock stripes up and down with an alternating grip of tightness, occasionally rubbing against the slit. His other hand presses in circles on the sensitive clit, moving up and down, then around, repeat.

Doyoung is shaking all over, knees and elbows shaking and threatening to buckle, the leg over Jaehyun's shoulder stretching out, toes pointing.

Moans and please slip out of spit-slick lips, whines of _more_, _there_, _yes_, and _Alpha!_ interspersed with wordless pleas and deep, heaving gasps.

Jaehyun moves his hand from Doyoung's cock and pinches on a nipple instead and Doyoung jerks as he comes, squirting as Jaehyun releases deep within him.

* * *

During that first frantic day and night, when Jaehyun isn't feeding, washing, or knotting Doyoung (sometimes doing two or all of those altogether), he's filling in Doyoung's client profile for any pertinent data he gathers, just in case. Doyoung might never have another assisted heat, but there's nothing wrong with being cautious.

Jaehyun sits on the head of the bed, bare-assed naked, Doyoung exhaustedly sated but coherent, as they do a weirdly clinically sexual version of 20 Questions. The younger reads out the sections from the form while the older whispers and hums his answers for Jaehyun to write down.


	4. Fairytales Don't Always Have a Happy Ending, Do They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second night of the estimated week-long heat arrives and already Doyoung has been knotted more times in the last 40 hours than he has been since he'd started being sexually active.

The second night of the estimated week-long heat arrives and already Doyoung has been knotted more times in the last 40 hours than he has been since he'd started being sexually active.

Jaehyun's rut gets triggered very early the second day and thus has no problems in providing Doyoung relief whenever a heatwave kicks in. That also means that Jaehyun's instinct of hyper-focusing on his omega rutpartner's every need is in overdrive.

Out of rut, an alpha would've mustered the strength to take care of a heated omega first and himself second, in only a rut an alpha would've taken what he needed and cared about himself and his omega later, but in a rut triggered to sync with a heat, an alpha would be extra sensitive to the omega's every vocalization, look, or scent change with hardly any regards to himself.

Jaehyun would feed, bathe, and fuck Doyoung until the omega is sated or has passed out before even remembering about feeding, grooming, or resting himself, driven by instinct and hormones.

Due to the abrupt onset of the heat, Doyoung doesn't have much foodstuff that doesn't require just the minimum of preparations. Thankfully, as one of the more generous benefactors of Jaehyun's Agency and being friends with one of the country's best omega doctors, Doyoung is entitled to a lot of benefits, such as ready to eat heat-custom meals, electrolyte vitamin heat waters, heat snack bars, extra towels and beddings (to lessen time consumed by laundry), and whatever it is Jaehyun's rut-driven brain thinks Doyoung needs at the moment, are delivered within a measly few hours, straight to the little two-way box installed in the still-locked doors (considering the amount written on each of the many checks Doyoung drops on the regular at their agency alone, Jaehyun thinks that they had better be serving the lawyer hand and foot, no questions asked).

Sometimes when Doyoung is all fucked out and asleep, and Jaehyun's rut-driven brain isn't drowning him in omega-care related thoughts, he tries to stray his mind from the implications of an alpha's rut spontaneously synching with the heat of an omega he's just met (he steadfastly does _not_ want to open that particular can of worms, as that figurative can contain words such as "genetically compatible" and "perfect counterparts" and "destined soulmates"; definitely not while the other party concerned is braindead from an overdue assisted heat and can't participate in the discussion for longer than five minutes).

But even though he doesn't want to, he can't help it. His brain jumps to thoughts of foreshadowing, destiny, fate.

His descent to obsession over Doyoung evolved like this:

  1. The first he's heard of Doyoung, the older has won his first big case, exactly on Jaehyun's birthday;
  2. He saw Gongmyung in a drama and decided he liked him, before looking him up and finding out he was Doyoung's brother;
  3. When he was eighteen and needed a job that paid well but didn't require regular hours, his friend Johnny recommended applying at the Alpha Assistance agency, and Doyoung made his first donation the day Jaehyun got hired; and
  4. During the one and only time Doyoung participated in the lottery of scholarship applicants to receive his support, he picked out Jaehyun's name.

Jaehyun banishes those thoughts temporarily as he feels Doyoung stir in his arms, waking up from a short knot-induced nap. It was so short Jaehyun's knot hasn't even gone down yet, so it was probably less than 20 minutes.

Jaehyun can smell the onset of another heatwave, and feel Doyoung's walls tightening around his stiff cock and engorged knot still buried deep within him.

He hisses at the strikes of pleasure zinging up his spine at every clench, and so Jaehyun turns them over, laying Doyoung on his back and raises the older's legs as he grinds his hips against Doyoung's ass, trying to press his knot against the pseudo g-spot he knows can make Doyoung squirt and come hard enough to break the heatwave.

To make sure of that, Jaehyun moves his hands up from Doyoung's hips to his chest, fingers rolling, pinching, and pulling at Doyoung's chest. He's done it so many times the past few days that he knows that Doyoung likes it most when Jaehyun is lightly scratching his fingernails across the left while pinching and pulling at the right.

Doyoung comes, and his clenching, along with bouts of prickling pressure on his cock and the leaking around his knot Jaehyun has surmised as Doyoung squirting, are enough to make Jaehyun come as well, his knot plumping up again as he fills Doyoung up even more, his head thrown back.

Jaehyun's interest is piqued, though, when he suddenly scents something sweet and warm in the air. He sniffs around and looks down at Doyoung until he gets sight of his fingers on Doyoung's chest, particularly the right nipple Jaehyun accidentally pulled too deep and too far when he came. His fingers are glistening with something thick and white, and Jaehyun realizes that it's milk. Doyoung's milk.

_Doyoung is lactating._

"Oh, fuck," Jaehyun chokes out, as he feels his cock start to harden in interest inside Doyoung, even while Doyoung is still squeezing him, and him still spilling seed.

Dazedly, his body immediately curves into a crouch as he wraps his fingers around Doyoung's ribs to heft the elder's torso upward to Jaehyun's face, lips wrapping around the wet, milky nipple to suck hard. Doyoung cries out, arms going around Jaehyun's head to keep him on his chest.

Nothing comes out, and so Jaehyun untangles Doyoung from his head and lets the older flop back on the bed so his hands are freed. His fingers zoom in on the puffy, ruddy, swollen nipples in front of him, squeezing, pinching, and pulling, trying to coax out more of the sweet-smelling milk.

Thin white spurts out from one and Jaehyun chases it with his mouth, fingers massaging around the mound even as he sucks and-

Warmth bursts into Jaehyun's mouth, a high whine escaping his throat as the taste of sweetness and something inherently Doyoung coats his tongue, and he swallows and sucks greedily. Jaehyun goes back and forth between both nipples, never stopping until there is absolutely nothing anymore, no matter how much he sucks and pulls and pinches.

It's only then that Jaehyun's milk-drunk brain processes what's happening.

He pulls off of Doyoung's chest to see that Doyoung's eyes have rolled back into his head, high pitched keens continuously slipping from his lips, as his body shakes and shakes and shakes.

Jaehyun realizes why when he sees his own hips rocking into the older, his thrusts against Doyoung g-spot and the unending assault on his chest ceaselessly feeding into and building up Doyoung's orgasm. He struggles to stop, but Doyoung's consistent clutching around his cock makes it a herculean task. He keeps on taking deep breaths until finally, he manages to come down enough.

Doyoung has definitely passed out, yet his body continues to go through the motions of orgasm. Jaehyun feels a mix of pride and guilt wash over him. It strokes his ego as it shows he is an alpha capable of pleasing his omega, yet he's sure Doyoung will wake up dazed, exhausted, and cum-dumb from the overwhelming chain of orgasms he's still going through.

Jaehyun reaches down for a couple of bottles of electrolyte water strewn on the floor beside the bed, and deposits them in the sheets next to Doyoung's still spasming form, along with some packets of dried candied fruit, salted nuts, and chewy gummy vitamins. Based on the growing wet spot from Doyoung squirting around his knot, the older will need some rehydrating and refueling when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I clocked this fic in at 6 chapters, but that's just a rough estimate; I haven't even started on that one yet. It may prove right, or it could be extended. I just wanted to have a clear goal for this fic. Also, there will be a 3-day time skip in the next chapter, so it'll already be Day 5.


	5. It's Getting Late and Dark Outside

Doyoung has his moments of lucidity. He's not a total mindless zombie gone to the calls of his flesh, despite what he'd feared. He is able to answer Jaehyun's questions about himself, rosy-cheeked from the heat and the embarrassment. He is also able to feed himself that first day and night.

Everything gets amplified on the second day, though, when Jaehyun's rut hits.

He smells so good, Doyoung can get pheromone-dumb when he's not careful, or when Jaehyun doesn't notice him sniffing.

His heat, combined with Jaehyun's rut pheromones, makes him lazy; he doesn't want to do anything except lay there and get knotted. It's like if it isn't going to get him drilled into the mattress his body doesn't want to move and deal with it.

He'll open his mouth, chew, and swallow if he's fed but he can't get up by himself to look for food. He has to tell Jaehyun if he needs to go to the toilet, to his utter mortification, but Jaehyun reassures him that some of his clients get like this even though Jaehyun doesn't fall into rut like what's happening right now.

Doyoung feels an irrational bolt of something green and ugly at the mere thought of 'clients' and just being one among many, but he waves it away since he doesn't have the mental capabilities to process that right now.

He thinks that even without his heat making thinking hurt he's scared to consider the implications of a synced heat and rut.

They'll deal with it later.

(He realizes he used 'they'- the two of them- rather than 'he'- by himself- and he shakes and warms and flushes and frets.)

It's day five, the last day. He knows that because he can feel the heat waning. His temperature is going down, and his last heatwave had been some hours ago. He's been napping on and off, and manages to be coherent and even a little bit helpful during their bath.

He lays against Jaehyun's chest as they soak in his large bathtub, rubbing a washcloth half-heartedly across his arms as Jaehyun scrubs his torso softly with another. He releases a sigh as he lets the cloth get lost in the soapy water and sinks deeper into Jaehyun's arms.

He's tired and sated.

... _or actually not quite yet_, he thinks as he feels a heatwave, half as insistent but still as uncomfortable and yearning as the rest.

He can feel it creeping from the inside slowly, slowly, sweetening his scent little by little, and both him and Jaehyun don't realize the scenting until the younger lets out a soft _Oh_ when he curls up and smashes his face onto Doyoung's nape.

"S'this the las' un?" Jaehyun slurs, already pheromone-drunk. "Smells stron'."

"Mhmm," Doyoung hums, managing to sit up and align his ass with Jaehyun's cock.

Jaehyun grasps his hips and grinds against him, the soapy water making everything slippery. Doyoung feels the hands on him tighten and then he's on his knees, hands clutching onto the other side of the tub. He sees the soapy water get drained and replaced, and feels the cold water washing over his lower back and ass from the detachable showerhead.

"What're you doin'?" Doyoung asks, puzzled. Why isn't he getting pounded yet?

"Soap's bad," Jaehyun says, hands busy with washing him. "Hurts; dries th' 'nside."

Both the accidental and intentional touches to his ass, pussy, and cock are effective in winding him up even more until he's a whining mess hanging onto the edge of the tub, hips wiggling to be more enticing.

He hears the detachable showerhead clatter on the tub floor before he feels two fingers sinking deep into him, expertly finding his g-spot and pressing insistently at the sensitive nub. His knees threaten to buckle, and so an arm wraps around his sternum, fingers settling on his chest to play with his nipples.

"Caref'l," he warns. "Milk... spill."

He doesn't want to waste his milk if he can have Jaehyun drink it instead. His production has dwindled since the last heatwave and he's torn between happiness and disappointment with his milk nearly drying up. Happiness, because his breasts won't ache as much anymore, and disappointment because heat nursing feels so incredibly good.

"Won't," is the groaned reply, as another finger is added into him, and a thumb brushes over the furl of his asshole.

"Ffffff'ck," Doyoung hisses at the feeling of it pressing against him insistently, slick making it slippery smooth and soft.

He hadn't been fucked anally much during heat, as it won't really help in breaking the heatwave, but Jaehyun liked to play with him there sometimes when he's knotted up in his pussy, long fingers feeling around the flared knot through Doyoung's walls, pressing his prostate against the swollen bulb and making him come all over again.

His ass doesn't produce as much slick during heat as he normally would, so whenever he feels Jaehyun eating him out there, he knows he'll be in for a wild ride.

Like now.

Jaehyun pulls out his fingers to grab at Doyoung's cheeks and pulls to expose his hole. The broad passes feel nice, slightly ticklish, but it's not enough.

"In-'nside," Doyoung pants, bending lower so he's more exposed.

Jaehyun uses his thumbs to open him up even more as he plunges his tongue in and out, over and over. Jaehyun swivels his head up, down, side to side, front to back. There's no rhyme or reason, no pattern.

" 'S wet," Jaehyun murmurs against his hole, kissing and sucking around it at random intervals.

"Almos' over."

"Las-Last knot," Doyoung pants. "Las' knot b'fore closin'."

He'll need a final knotting to end this heatwave before his body deems it time to close his omegahole and start returning to normal.

Jaehyun drapes himself over Doyoung's back, one hand on his chest for support, the other trying to guide his cock head into Doyoung's slick omega hole. Doyoung pushes back as he feels Jaehyun sink inside, a whine building in volume at every inch being fed inside of him.

His knees are kind of aching from kneeling on his unyielding tub for such a long time, but his discomfort is slowly being replaced by the pleasure brought by Jaehyun's cock dragging in and out against the soft, sensitive walls of his pussy.

Jaehyun fucks into him in long strokes once he's fully inside, minutely changing angles until Doyoung cries out at every jab, signaling he's found his g-spot. Jaehyun can feel his knot already forming, and so he plunges his fingers into Doyoung's empty, winking hole, seeking his prostate and stroking at the inner walls and pressing against his cock.

Doyoung screams out overwhelmed yet wanting more. He feels everything too much, yet it's also not enough.

Jaehyun's free hand goes to Doyoung's left nipple, pulling and rolling.

"Oh f'ck, fuck, fuuuck," Doyoung whines out, voice going thin and high. "Cum--Cumming, Jaehyun, I'm cumming!"

Doyoung feels himself shake starting from deep within him, his knees shaking and threatening to buckle. His insides squeeze around Jaehyun's cock, and he hears the younger hiss out as he stabs his cock and fingers deep into him. Doyoung feels Jaehyun's knot catch inside him the same time Jaehyun presses sharply down onto his prostate, and he comes again, milking the knot inside him.

Doyoung slumps onto the tub's side, while Jaehyun drapes half over him. They take a few moments to even their breaths before he feels Jaehyun pull him back to their former lying position, and Jaehyun refills the tub for another wash.

Doyoung passes out before the tub is even half-way filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't feeling all that well the last 2 days so I wasn't able to finish reading this over sooner. Next chapter is still in the works, so I'm still not sure how long this actually is.


	6. Clarity, Peace, Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong is finishing his breakfast when his personal phone rings. It’s odd; only very few people have this number and even fewer people who should be awake so early in the morning to give him a call.

Doyoung wakes up that morning with slight difficulty in breathing. He opens his eyes to see Jaehyun laying over him, snuffling against his torso, seemingly mindless in scenting him.

It takes him a while to understand what was happening, but the comfortable haziness of sleep lifts immediately when a thought hits him.

* * *

Taeyong is finishing his breakfast when his personal phone rings. It’s odd; only very few people have this number and even fewer people who should be awake so early in the morning to give him a call.

He looks at the caller ID, and it confuses him even more when he sees it’s from Doyoung. Doyoung who is currently in heat and wouldn’t even have the capability to dial and call _anyone_ much less Taeyong specifically. But he does have a service alpha this time around, maybe he was the one calling? But then again, why would Taeyong be needed? Had something bad happened? And why would he be calling from Doyoung’s phone when all the service alphas he recommends have his contact number on their work phones?

“Hello, Doyoung?” Taeyong answers, worried. “Is something wrong? It’s only Friday, two days before your heat’s supposed to end. I was expecting you to call me around Monday or Tuesday.”

_‘Hi, Taeyong,’_ Doyoung’s voice comes from the speaker, clear and calm. There’s an undertone of urgency that’s making Taeyong even more nervous. _‘We’re fine. What time will you be at the clinic today?’_

Taeyong takes note of Doyoung’s use of the word ‘we’. _Who is ‘we’?_

“I’m leaving in 10 minutes, so I’d be all set up by 7:30,” Taeyong explains cautiously.

_‘I see,’_ Doyoung hums. Taeyong can hear him conversing with someone but can’t exactly glean who it is and what they’re talking about. Doyoung must have covered the phone with his hand.

_‘We’ll see you in an hour, then,’_ Doyoung confirms. _‘Bye.’_

“Doyoung, wait-!” Taeyong’s frantic call is met with silence.

Taeyong starts to clear up the remains of his breakfast to rush to work, worried for his friend.

“Kim Dongyoung, what the fuck is it this time?!”

* * *

Taeyong clears up his schedule in the morning. He has his intern Mark and nurse Donghyuck move appointments that can be penned into the afternoon, or have them deal with those that couldn’t be moved but Mark would be able to do by himself without Taeyong’s help. Thankfully, it was a quiet morning, and there wasn’t much to be done anyway.

He’s practically sitting on his hands from nervousness when Doyoung and a young man arrive at his clinic. Taeyong nearly flies from his seat to do a cursory look and check.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Is there--” he pauses because something seems… _off_. Taeyong can’t pinpoint exactly what it is, but something is _different_. He’s just not sure yet if it’s a bad different or a good different.

“Hi, TY,” Doyoung greets, a bit tiredly. “Mind if we sit?”

“… Sure,” he says. Once they’ve sat down, he pushes the tray with a carafe of coffee and some cups forward closer to Doyoung and his companion. “Help yourselves,” he says.

He notes that the younger man seems to ask Doyoung for permission with a look, which Doyoung answers with a roll of his eyes and a nod towards the carafe, but he seems to have changed his mind and just shakes his head in refusal with a soft, “_No, I won’t either._” Doyoung rolls his eyes again, but this time it’s paired with a small smile.

“Thanks, but we’re fine,” Doyoung refuses for the both of them.

_Well, isn’t that suspicious?_

He looks even more closely at Doyoung. His friend has on a bit of a glow, even though he looks a bit tired, but that’s normal considering he just got out of a heat. _Speaking of heat_.

“You’re two days early,” Taeyong says, eyes narrowed. “You _always_ ride out your heats to full cycle.”

“Well, not this time,” Doyoung agrees, eyes drifting to his companion before settling back to Taeyong.

“And may I know who you are?” Taeyong asks the other man, piqued. Taeyong’s already forming a conclusion in his mind, but he can’t always jump to conclusions in this profession.

“I’m Jung Yoonoh, Dr. Lee,” he introduces, standing slightly to offer his hand to shake. “But please, call me Jaehyun.”

Taeyong looks confusedly at Doyoung as he accepts the handshake. He gets an amused shrug in return.

“I have a guess as to why you’re here,” Taeyong starts, sitting back down on his chair to focus back on Doyoung. “Would you mind accepting or rejecting my hypothesis?”

“Whatever it is you’re thinking, it’s probably right,” Doyoung confirms. “We want you to check for pups.”

Taeyong closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, hands massaging his suddenly throbbing temples. “It’s too early—”

“You can smell it on me already,” Doyoung cuts in. “My scent’s already changed.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen before he leans over his desk to take a whiff of Doyoung.

He’s not wearing any other scent blockers aside from a neutralizing soap, and Taeyong can see why: No alpha would be interested in jumping an omega that already smells pregnant like that, even one that’s just coming out from a heat.

“_Oh my god, I can’t believe you!_” Taeyong shrieks. “How are you—Why are you— And with some kid—”

“Uhm,” the alpha suddenly chimes in, getting both of the older men’s attention. Taeyong honestly forgot he was even there for a solid minute, he’s ashamed to admit.

“I’m 23? I already got my [LLB](https://www.allaboutlaw.co.uk/law-courses/llb) and am in the first year of my [JD degree](https://www.investopedia.com/terms/j/juris-doctor.asp). I’m not actually a _child_, Dr. Lee,” Jaehyun? Yoonoh? Jaehyun defends himself. “I graduated top of my class and everything.”

“Wait, really?” Doyoung says, quite impressed. “I didn’t know that.”

“_YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM_,” Taeyong laments, flopping and sobbing onto his table. “I can’t believe you got knocked up by your service alpha. You’re _both_ supposed to be _on birth control_! _AND IT’S ONLY BEEN 6 DAYS SINCE THE HEAT STARTED_.”

“It probably already took on the first day?” Jaehyun suggests, face scrunched in confusion. “Hyung, maybe your body just needed time to realize and your heat ended the moment it did?”

“Hmm,” Doyoung hums, [puffing his cheeks and making them bounce randomly](https://twitter.com/nakamoona/status/1171377954296881153) as he contemplates. “Is that possible, Taeyong?”

“Yeah?” Taeyong answers distractedly. He still can’t believe this is happening. “It only happens when— Wait, _what the fuck_?! Do you mean to tell me—?!” Taeyong suddenly pushes himself off the table to look at the alpha and omega in front of him.

“_ARE YOU DESTINED MATES?!_”

The two share a look between them before looking back at Taeyong and shrugging in sync.

“Maybe?” Doyoung starts.

“We think so,” Jaehyun adds.

“_Oh, Lord_,” Taeyong mutters, weakly sinking back into his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this took some time. My unexpected vacation + no inspiration = no update lol. I've adjusted the estimated number of chapters once again because this fic is writing itself and completely out of my hands. I have no idea what's gonna happen next tbh slkjfgn


	7. Yes, You Can Hold My Hand If You Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Doyoung’s phone rings.
> 
> “Oh, it’s Donghyun-hyung,” he says to Jaehyun, meeting his eyes as he picks up.
> 
> Jaehyun watches him wide-eyed during the conversation, nervous about what the brothers could possibly talk about.

“_Ah, Harder!_ _H-harder…!_”

“_Are you sure?_”

“_Yeah, yeah, _yeah!_ Oh, god! There!_”

“_Hold onto me…_”

“_Fuck, fuck, fu-uck, _ah!”

“…Hyung, you alright?” Jaehyun asks after he gets down from his orgasm, his knees and hips sore from the position and how much effort he had to exert.

Doyoung hums out an affirmation even when he’s near boneless: arms splayed, chest down, face buried into the bed. The only thing keeping his lower body up is Jaehyun’s hands on his hips and his knot in his pussy.

Jaehyun repositions them carefully, taking care to not have his knot tug at Doyoung’s sensitive entrance until they’re laying down spooning on Doyoung’s gigantic bed under the covers.

It’s been a week since their visit to Taeyong’s clinic, and they’ve come up with a temporary plan on what to do during the pregnancy.

They’ve decided that Jaehyun sleeps at Doyoung’s apartment during the days he has classes, and stay with his mom when he doesn’t, and alternate weekends between the two until Doyoung needs more help, during which Jaehyun would stay with him almost permanently and just visit his mom every now and then.

Speaking of Jaehyun’s mom…

“Mom had me bring more side dishes, Hyung,” Jaehyun says, snuggling further against Doyoung’s back. “I told her you always wanted to eat them and we were running out, so she immediately went and made a lot for you.”

“Tell her thanks for me when you call her tonight,” Doyoung mumbles, clasping at Jaehyun’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“Have you gone to the agency?” He asks, a bit drowsy, but not enough to make him take a nap.

“Mm-hm,” Jaehyun hums. “I handed Chanyeol-hyung my transfer request and the moment he saw what it was he gave me the stink-eye until I told him it was because we were destined mates.”

“Why’d he get mad?” Doyoung asks, curiosity peaked.

“The only reason a young alpha requests to transfer from active duty to desk work without a mating notice is if they get a client pregnant,” Jaehyun explains.

“I see,” Doyoung nods along. “Did he not ask why you’re not mated yet?”

Jaehyun shakes his head. “No, but he figured out it’s because we wanted to wait for a bit.”

“Yeah,” Doyoung agrees. “You’re not that young, but I want you to finish schooling first.”

Suddenly, Doyoung’s phone rings, and they pause. The phone is on the bedside table, too far away for Doyoung to reach from where he is right now, so Jaehyun checks if his knot has gone down enough that he can pull out without hurting Doyoung. Thankfully, they separate hassle-free, and Doyoung gets to his phone.

“Oh, it’s Donghyun-hyung,” he says to Jaehyun, meeting his eyes as he picks up.

Jaehyun watches him wide-eyed during the conversation, nervous about what the brothers could possibly talk about.

Doyoung puts the call on loudspeaker for Jaehyun’s benefit, gesturing for the younger to keep quiet.

“Hello, hyung?”

‘**_KIM DONGYOUNG!_’**

They both jump, startled at the volume.

**‘_I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU’RE PREGNANT! IF TAEYONG DIDN’T TEXT ME TO SAY THAT I CAN’T DRINK WITH YOU FOR A WHILE I WOULDN’T KNOW!_**’

“What are you being so loud for?” Doyoung complains. “It’s only been a week, only four people know; Taeyong, me, the other dad, and his mom.”

‘_Six._’

Doyoung blanks. “What.”

‘_Six. Jeno knows. He’s coming there _right now,_ that’s why I called._’

AS if on cue, Doyoung’s doorbell rings.

“Oh, fuck me,” Doyoung mutters, ending the call with a quick ‘_bye!’ _before rushing to get dressed.

“Why, what’s happening?” Jaehyun asks as he catches and wears the clothes Doyoung throws at him.

“Who’s Jeno?”

“Your worst nightmare.”

* * *

A well-built young alpha stands by the door when Doyoung opens it. His well-chiseled face is blank and unmoving as Doyoung lets him in and fusses over him to sit down in the living room.

When all of them are settled and sat, it’s like a switch is flipped and suddenly the young man puts on a most pitiful pout that not even Jaemin, Jaehyun’s youngest coworker in the agency who’s made pouting his strongest weapon, can ever dream to beat.

“_Hyung_,” he coos out, absolutely heartbroken. “_I can’t believe I’m having baby siblings and you didn’t tell me._”

At that, Doyoung crumbles and launches himself at the young man, spilling out platitudes and explanations, as well as reassurances that he’ll always be Doyoung’s baby and won’t be replaced.

The young man seems to just take it in stride, tolerating Doyoung rubbing his cheek against his temple and the vice-grip around his ribs that could be hindering him from breathing properly.

The young man turns to Jaehyun, who’s just watching everything unfold in front of him in silent awe.

“Sorry for dropping by without warning,” he says, sending Jaehyun a beautiful eye smile. “I’m Jeno, by the way.

“Hyung was my neighbor and he used to babysit me. One day he decided he’s going to adopt me, and the first legal documents he ever made were adoption papers. Of course, my mom didn’t sign them but she did frame and hang them in our living room wall.”

He reaches out a hand in an offer of a shake from under Doyoung’s crushing him in smothering affection that Jaehyun accepts with bewilderment.

“I’m Jaehyun, law student,” Jaehyun replies. “Nice to… meet you?”

“It’s nice to meet you, too!”

* * *

The three of them are at a café for brunch when Jaehyun gets a call. He looks at his phone weirdly before excusing himself from the table to answer it outside.

Doyoung and Jeno share a look and shrug, before continuing with their food.

When Jaehyun returns, Doyoung asks him about it.

“One of my juniors at the agency was asking where I am and he hung up on me after I told him,” Jaehyun summarizes, returning to his food. “Jaemin’s always been a loose cannon, but that was especially weird.”

Jeno perks up. “Did you just say Jaemin?”

Jaehyun nods. “Yeah, why?”

“It’s just--”

Suddenly, the door to the café bursts open as a tall omega boy rushes in and looks around. When he spots Jaehyun, he immediately marches towards him.

“JUNG YOONOH! WHAT’S CHANYEOL-HYUNG TALKING ABOUT A BAB--” He stops suddenly, finally taking note of who Jaehyun was with.

“...Nono?”

“Hi, Nana!” Jeno greets, eye smile on full blast.

* * *

The young man, who looks at them abashedly from under Jeno’s arm, introduces himself as Jaemin, one of the interns working at Jaehyun’s agency. Because he was an orphan, and doing his best to keep alive while getting an education, Jaehyun naturally doted on him and treated him like family.

Oh, and he’s been Jeno’s boyfriend for half a year already.

“You’ve had a boyfriend for six months and you never told me?” Doyoung pouts, eyes bright from unshed tears.

Jaehyun wonders how he thought of Doyoung as cold and distant when he always makes such cute faces.

“You had a baby and you didn’t tell me!” Jeno shoots back, pout back in place.

“I’m literally two weeks!” Doyoung replies, stabbing some of the braised potatoes Jaehyun packed for him from the side dishes his mom made. “We haven’t even come to terms with it ourselves! What’s your excuse?!”

Jaehyun focuses on Jaemin, whose order had finally arrived and had started eating.

“So, that’s the infamous Nono, huh?” He asks, grinning widely.

Jaemin looks at him unimpressed. “Don’t call him ‘infamous’ when he’s not a criminal.”

“With how much everyone avoids getting you in one of your musing moods, you’d think he is,” Jaehyun snickers.

“I can’t believe your boyfriend is Doyoung-hyung’s close friend, though,” he muses as he watches Doyoung and Jeno continue alternating between bickering and cooing at each other. “What are the odds.”

“Fate is funny like that,” Jaemin says, joining him in watching the display. “Just be thankful that you and fate have the same sense of humor.

“You wouldn’t want to be the only one who isn’t laughing in the end, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun duuuuuuun.
> 
> I'm a few hours late my time but that's okay, LOL. My laptop was glitching and I had to update the software but it's working fine now. Also, don't think too much about Jaemin's last line at the end there. He's not foreshadowing anything bad happening, he just likes to say things like that to seem <strike>fake</strike> deep.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!


	8. The Path That I'm Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Doyoung arrives at his office the next day, he immediately goes to the Head of the Human Rights Department, which is the main division of his own department, the Omega Rights Department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW IT'S NOT WEDNESDAY  
But I'm feeling guilty that I haven't updated this in a while. I wanted to introduce the next conflict anyways. This chapter is a bit boring, and introduces some characters from Doyoung's workplace. I hope you guys still like it!

The moment Doyoung arrives at his office the next day, he immediately goes to the Head of the Human Rights Department, Director Kwon Boa, which is the main division of his own department, the Omega Rights Department.

He approaches Director Kwon’s secretary to ask about her whereabouts. The beta seems surprised to see him.

“Oh, Division Head Kim, what a surprise to see you here so early in the morning,” Secretary Kim Kibum says as a greeting. “Do you need to speak to the Director?”

“Yes,” Doyoung confirms, nodding. “Is she available for a few minutes?”

“Let me check,” is the reply, followed by the clacking of keys and clicks of a mouse. “Hmmm… You’re in luck; her first meeting for the day isn’t for another hour.”

He proceeds to fiddle with the phone on his desk. “Director Kwon,” he says into the intercom. “Omega Rights Division Head Kim Dongyoung is here to see you.”

‘_Send him in; thank you, Kibum._’

“You heard the boss,” Secretary Kim says with a smile. “Go on ahead, and good luck about whatever it is you need to tell her.”

“Thank you, Secretary Kim,” Doyoung tells him as he proceeds to enter his superior’s office.

“Oh, Doyoung-ah,” Director Kwon calls to him once he’s entered. “What can I do for you?”

“Good morning, Director,” he greets, taking a seat in front of her desk. “I know I should write you a formal letter to inform you, but I wanted to let you know as soon as possible.

“You know I had to take an emergency heat leave two weeks ago, right?”

Her eyebrow raises at that. “Yes,” she says, cautious and curious, an expectant smile on her face.

“Well, my doctor just confirmed that I’m pregnant,” he says as quickly yet as clearly as he can, embarrassed. “And so, I might not be able to take on as many cases as I used to.”

Director Kwon’s smile broadened as he kept talking until she let out a coo when he finished. “Congratulations, Doyoung-ah!

“Sure, it’s a bit unexpected since you don’t date, but I’m glad for you.” She puts a hand on his arm. “You know how often I nagged you on how you worked too hard, and that you needed to think of having a family sometime soon since you’re getting older.”

Doyoung nods. “I know, that’s why I wanted to tell you personally rather than sending you a formal letter.”

“So, who’s the other father?” She asks, curious. “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone!”

“I wasn’t,” Doyoung shakes his head, eyes down. “My heat got triggered when I spoke on that university seminar by one of the Alpha J.D. students there. The service alpha who got assigned to me turned out to be that student that triggered me.”

“Oh, then that means…!”

“Yeah, we think we’re destined mates,” he confirms, getting even shyer at how excited his superior seemed to be by the news.

“Ya, this kid,” she mutters, smile on her face. “Some people really get all the luck, huh? Young, rich, handsome, with a heart of gold, and now you found your Number 1…”

“Director…” he whined softly, covering his face with his hands with embarrassment.

He was already in his thirties, damn it! Yet, his superior still manages to embarrass the hell out of him.

“But, seriously,” his boss says, sobering up a bit. “I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you,” he accepts the sentiment. He thinks it’s time for him to go back to his duties at his own department.

“Well, I heard you have a meeting in an hour,” he says, getting up from his seat and smoothening out his suit. “I’ll leave you to it, Director.”

Director Kwon scrunches up her nose in slight distaste. She was nearing fifty yet her still youthful face could not hide the experience she has accumulated from her long time of public service.

“I hate Mondays,” she grumbles, before dismissing him with a wave her hand. “Go on, you have your own division to run.”

When he steps out, Secretary Kim sends him an implicating yet happy look.

“If you need any information about the maternity benefits, just send me an email and I’ll help you process everything, okay?”

Doyoung stares at him in surprise. “Y-You knew? _How_…?”

“Oh, I know everything that happens in this department,” Secretary Kim Kibum says offhandedly. “I’ll input you for fewer hours starting this week, until your first twelve weeks. Don’t forget to file your leave around 40-45 days before you’re due because you’re mandated to be on leave for another 45 days after the birth.

“Now off you go!”

Doyoung lets himself be shooed away back to the Omega Rights Division offices, surprised at how good at getting information Secretary Kim still is despite transferring to an administrative desk job from active prosecutor duty even after so many years.

* * *

When he returns to his office, he calls the other prosecutors under him together for a short announcement.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen,” he starts, noting that all of his team are present and accounted for. “I’ve just a quick announcement and request from you.”

He takes a deep breath, before deciding to just get it over with.

“I’ve just learned that I’m pregnant, and so I ask for your continued cooperation and assistance during this time. I hope we continue doing our best in serving the country, and that we keep on supporting each other as we strive to seek out truth and justice.”

A few seconds of surprised silence follows his spiel, to be immediately broken by loud cheers and applause.

Doyoung is showered in congratulations and catcalls by his predominantly older coworkers, and he dismisses them with a flushed face.

Sometimes it’s so hard, being the youngest division head in the Supreme Prosecutor’s Office.

* * *

In the afternoon, Doyoung meets with one of the Senior Criminal Investigators he is working with for one of his cases.

“I hear congratulations are in order, Doyoung,” says Senior CI Johnny Suh as he enters the office.

“Of course the news already reached you,” Doyoung mutters tiredly. He’s been fielding calls and well-wishes the whole day. He appreciates it, of course, but it doesn’t make it any less tiring. “Thanks, Johnny… I guess.”

“Does this mean I’ll be seeing less of you the next few months?” The alpha asks, taking the seat in front of Doyoung’s desk and bringing out the papers relevant to the cases they were both in.

“That may seem like it, if I understand correctly what it is Secretary Kim implied,” Doyoung agrees. “I don’t really see why, but I’m made to.”

“Well, running around all over Seoul going after criminals isn’t really something a pregnant person should do,” Johnny, points out, grouping his papers together by case and importance. “You’re not just risking yourself anymore, but the pups you’re carrying as well.”

“Yeah, I know,” Doyoung agrees grudgingly. “That’s what Jaehyun told me when I complained about it to him when he called me earlier today,” he adds absentmindedly.

“Who’s that?” The Criminal Investigator asks, looking up from his papers. “I didn’t know you were seeing someone?”

“He’s the other dad,” Doyoung explains. “And no, I wasn’t seeing someone; the service alpha assigned for my last heat got me pregnant despite the both of us being on birth control.”

“Oh, wow, destined mates?” Suh surmises, whistling. “So, you haven’t mated yet?”

“Not yet,” Doyoung confirms. Doyoung and Johnny go way back, and even though he’s actually Johnny’s superior at work, the alpha is one of Doyoung’s dependable older friends in his personal life. “We think he should finish his degree first; he’s a year away from finishing his J.D.”

“Nice,” Johnny comments, impressed. “Your boyfriend's going to be a prosecutor, too?”

“He’s not –” Doyoung stops.

“He’s not what?” The other asks after some time, head tilted in confusion. “He’s not going into prosecution?”

“I… I don’t… know?” Doyoung mumbles, realizing some things. “We haven’t really… talked about it that much?”

“You don’t know what your boyfriend plans to do after school?” Johnny questions, perplexed.

“Not just that,” Doyoung says, helpless. “I don’t even know if he is my boyfriend.”


	9. We've Got Some Straightenin' Out to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun steps into Doyoung's silent apartment and is immediately on alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm not actually dead :D And if y'all don't mind, can you guys please leave a comment below or maybe send me a CC on how you found this fic aside from seeing it on the NCT tag, LOL, or maybe anything else I've written? You don't have to, but I'm just curious 😅

Jaehyun steps into Doyoung's silent apartment and is immediately on alert.

He had classes in the morning and a short shift at the Agency in the afternoon for his transition from active duty to deskwork. Doyoung mentioned he’ll be on shortened work hours starting today, and said he’d be home before Jaehyun.

There shouldn’t be a reason for the apartment to be this quiet. If Doyoung had somewhere to go to he would have messaged Jaehyun on KakaoTalk or maybe called him.

“Doyoung-hyung?” He tentatively calls out, putting his bag into the small closet near the door and stashing his sneakers into the shoe rack to change into some house slippers.

He looks around the apartment until he reaches the bedroom.

“Hyung, you in here?” He asks, pushing the door open and peeks inside.

Doyoung is there, sitting on the bed with his back facing the door.

“Hyung, what—”

“Jaehyun-ah,” Doyoung cuts him off, voice quiet. 

Jaehyun enters the bedroom and walks past Doyoung, sitting down on the window seat to face the omega.

“Yeah, hyung?”

“What are we?” Doyoung asks, face sad.

Jaehyun cocks his head to the side. “What do you mean, hyung?”

“We just met two weeks ago, but we already made a baby,” Doyoung sighs out, looking down. 

“We don’t know much about each other, and we haven’t even decided on a label to call what we are.”

Jaehyun blinks, caught a bit off-guard, before a bright grin takes over his face.

“Hyung, will you be my boyfriend?”

“What?” Now, it’s Doyoung’s turn to be surprised, wide eyes glued onto Jaehyun’s dimpled smile. “Just like that?”

“I’m not sure if I already told you before, but I’ve probably been in love with you since I was eighteen,” Jaehyun explains. “We already skipped a few steps, with pups already on the way, but it’s never too late to start properly right now, you know?

“So, hyung, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

“I… Yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend,” Doyoung agrees, flush rising to his cheeks.

Jaehyun (softly) tackles him onto the bed, before rolling them over to have Doyoung on top of him.

“You literally made one of my dreams come true just right now, hyung, you wouldn’t believe,” Jaehyun coos, hands moving up and down Doyoung’s back, aimless.

Doyoung hums, sinking further into Jaehyun’s embrace. He feels warmer and warmer the more Jaehyun touches him, his smell gradually becoming sweet and heavy, like molasses.

Jaehyun stops moving his hands, before sniffing at Doyoung’s neck, above the scent gland he would break with a bite when the right time comes.

“... Hyung, are you horny right now?”

Doyoung buries his face deeper into Jaehyun’s chest, his embarrassed scent not able to mask the pheromones he was still releasing.

“It’s the hormones,” he mutters into Jaehyun’s shirt.

Jaehyun hums, letting his hands wander again. “I don’t think I have the energy to fuck you right now, Hyung, but what do you want?”

Doyoung seems to think over his options before deciding. “Can you… Can you eat me out…?”

“Eat you out where?” Jaehyun coaxes, a small smile on his face.

He hears Doyoung murmur something into his chest, but it’s too muffled for him to understand anything.

“Where?”

“... I said my… pussy...”

“Great job, Bunn—” Jaehyun stops mid-word when his hands wander low enough to crawl under the hem of Doyoung’s shirt and feels what’s there.

More accurately what _ isn’t _ there.

Instead of the soft silk boxers that Doyoung regularly wears, Jaehyun’s hands meet the warm smooth skin of Doyoung’s bare thigh. 

It didn’t register in Jaehyun’s brain what Doyoung was wearing— or in this case, _ not _ wearing— in the heavy atmosphere of their earlier talk, but with Doyoung’s sweet sugared tea scent heavily spiced with his lust, Jaehyun can’t help but focus on the needy omega in his arms.

The older releases a breathy whimper when the alpha grabs a handful of his ass, pulling a cheek to the side, opening him up. The cool air of the airconditioning hit his privates in a tantalizing caress.

Suddenly, Jaehyun props Doyoung to sit up, moving him up, then forward.

“Sit on my face, Bunny,” the alpha demands as he pushes at Doyoung’s large t-shirt. 

The elder nods as he turns and moves to his knees, crawling backward as he pulls the bottom hem of his shirt to his mouth to bite like a gag.

Jaehyun grabs Doyoung’s thighs where they meet his ass, whispering, “Use me how you want, Hyung.”

The omega whimpers at the words as he lowers himself over the alpha’s waiting mouth.

A whimper rings around the room the moment Jaehyun starts, his tongue laving across Doyoung’s omega hole in large swathes, from circling around his clit, sucking at the nub, then dipping slightly into his pussy, before glancing at his asshole. 

He focuses on Doyoung’s clit, making slow, deep pulls of suction, before swirling his tongue over it again and again. Sometimes he leans his head back to push into the omega, thrusting his tongue as deep as they can go.

Doyoung grinds into his face, his weak high-pitched whines slipping past the gag between his teeth. He would have his perineum against the bridge of Jaehyun’s nose, bounce on his face, or rub his clit over the flat of his tongue.

Despite Jaehyun’s pronouncement of lacking energy, he can feel himself get hard at the smell and taste of Doyoung.

As if reading his mind, the elder changes positions, laying down to open Jaehyun’s jeans to get at his cock.

Jaehyun has to stop to take in a breath when he feels the warm inside of Doyoung’s mouth around the swollen head of his cock, the omega’s tongue licking softly at his shaft. He dives back in, focusing on sucking and tonguing the clit.

Suddenly, he feels Doyoung taking him deeper, leaving Jaehyun’s face free as the omega moves forward to focus on his cock and the knot he feels is starting to flare.

The alpha moves his hands, one hand moving to one cheek for support, while the other curls to jam three fingers into the wet omega hole in front of him.

At the intrusion, Doyoung moans, sending vibrations to Jaehyun’s cock, making everything more pleasurable.

“You like that, Bunny?” Jaehyun breathlessly asks, voice hoarse. He thrusts his fingers as deep and as fast as he can.

Doyoung takes him deeper before moaning in affirmative.

The younger remembers something, as he moves the hand on the older’s ass to squeeze between them, reaching for a nipple, pulling on the sensitive bud.

Doyoung pulls off his cock as he pants open-mouthed, unintentionally pulling against the fingers around his nipple as he tries to breathe, making the sensations much more intense.

Jaehyun keeps thrusting his fingers into Doyoung’s slit, pressing down to hit his g-spot, as the fingers of his other hand roll and pull at the nipple between them.

All of a sudden, Doyoung lets out a curse as he pushes at Jaehyun’s hands, trying to sit up. 

Confused, Jaehyun lets him, asking, “Are you okay, Hyung?”

Doyoung nods, turning around to face him. “I know you said you don’t have the energy to fuck me, but I really need your knot in me right now so I’m just gonna...”

He trails off as he guides Jaehyun into him before slamming himself down, riding the alpha as fast and as hard as he can.

“Oh, _ fuck! _” Jaehyun hisses out, hands flying to the elder's waist for support.

They don’t last long. It only takes Doyoung a few strokes before he’s sinking Jaehyun’s swelling knot deep into himself, squeezing around the bulb as his orgasm washes over him.

Doyoung’s walls contracting around his knot forces Jaehyun’s climax, his seed spilling deep and plentiful.

Eventually, Jaehyun helps Doyoung lie down, chest to chest. Together, their breaths slowly return to normal as they bask in the afterglow of their orgasms, enjoying the time spent in quiet as they wait for Jaehyun’s knot to shrink.

After some minutes of soft petting and quiet breathing, Jaehyun remembers something.

“Hyung, send me your complete schedule this week so I can plan our first date,” he murmurs, letting his lips brush against skin.

He feels Doyoung’s heartbeat, which was already slowed down, pick up once again.

“Yeah, okay.”

* * *

Doyoung wakes the next morning sore but content. 

After the clarifying talk and the wondrous fuck that followed, they cleaned up and had fast-food delivered for dinner, before slowly falling asleep to sweet nothings and soft caresses.

He looks at the time, his digital proclaiming it was 7:43 AM. Usually, he’d be at work by this time, but because of his reduced working hours, his daily schedule changed from 8 AM to 5 PM, to 10 AM to 3 PM, with scheduled breaks he was ordered by Director Kwon to follow.

He hears the bedroom door behind him, so he turns to see Jaehyun, seemingly dressed up for classes.

“Good morning, Hyung,” the alpha greets quietly, crawling onto the bed to leave a peck at his forehead. Doyoung hums in reply, his eyes closing in drowsiness.

“I have to go out for a while, but you can still sleep in a bit,” Jaehyun continues. “I already made breakfast; you just have to heat up the soup and the rice when you’re ready to eat, okay?”

“Thanks, Jaehyun-ah,” Doyoung whispers, lips pulling into a small smile. “Have fun.”

“I’ll try, without you there.” Jaehyun chuckles softly before leaving a quick kiss to Doyoung’s lips.

Doyoung falls back to sleep to the click of the bedroom door.

* * *

Doyoung arrives to work early according to his schedule but late according to his personal standards. The members of his team present greet him cordially. He returns them all with a small smile, mood light despite still feeling unadjusted to his new schedule.

Doyoung reaches his office door, and as if on cue, his secretary, Choi Yujin, arrives to trail behind him inside. By the time Doyoung has sat on his chair and booted up his work computer, the other omega has settled into the seat on the other side of his desk, reports and documentations sorted by case, her tablet in hand, and a steaming mug of… something, in front of him.

“Secretary Choi,” Doyoung calls mildly. “What is that.”

“Italians call it [ caffè d'orzo ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caff%C3%A8_d%27orzo),” she explains, her smile wide. “You can’t drink coffee when you’re pregnant, and according to my research, orzo is a good substitute for coffee.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes, but he can’t hide the smile pulling at his lips. “I knew there was a reason I stole you from the Inspection Headquarters.”

“There’s nothing wrong, keeping prosecutors in check, but yeah, this is where the action is,” she agrees.

Doyoung takes a sip of the beverage and finds it not all that disagreeable.

He puts it back on his desk, takes a deep breath, and meets Secretary Choi’s eyes.

“All right, lay it on me.”

* * *

It’s a few minutes before Doyoung’s scheduled lunch break, and he looks at his phone confusedly.

**From Jaehyun:**   
So what are you doing for lunch?  
_ Received: 12:43 PM _

**To Jaehyun:**   
Uh maybe just get something from the  
cafeteria like usual?  
_ Sent: 12:44 PM _

**From Jaehyun:** Oh okay  
_ Received: 12:44 PM _

**To Jaehyun:**   
Why are you asking?  
_ Sent: 12:44 PM _

**From Jaehyun:**   
Secret 😉  
_ Received: 12:45 PM _

**To Jaehyun:**   
What are you planning?  
_Sent: 12:46 PM_

Jaehyun??  
_ Sent: 12:48 PM _

Jaehyun’s been messaging him every half hour or so, asking him if he was still in the office, or if he had any changes in his schedule such as lunch meetings and the like. Yes, Jaehyun was an attentive person and called or messaged him a few times a day, but not like _this. _

Just as he was about to send another message to ask for an explanation, his intercom beeps, and Secretary Choi’s voice fills the room.

_ ‘Hi, Boss,’ _ she cheerily says. _ ‘Reception called to say there was someone without an appointment who wants to meet with you.’ _

“Right now?” he asks, finger pressing the speak button. “Who did they say it was?”

_ ‘They said it was someone named... Jung Yoonoh?’ _

Doyoung lets out a sigh. “Tell them to let him in. We’ll meet him when he comes.”

He prepares his work station for his break before stepping out of his office.

“So who’s this Jung Yoonoh person we’re meeting?” Secretary Choi asks as they intervene at the reception area of their department.

“He’s the pups’ other father, of course,” Doyoung sighs out, index fingers already plugged into his ears in anticipation of the high-pitched screaming he knows is about to ensue.

Secretary Choi does not disappoint.

“YOU MEAN THE BABY DADDY IS _HERE_?”

And like a pack of sharks smelling blood from miles away, the rest of his team bolt from their desks to swarm them.

“Who’s coming?”

“Did I hear that right?”

“Division Head Kim’s boyfriend is here?”

“Do you think he’s handsome?”

“With how high Division Head Kim’s standards are, he must be better-looking than most idols.”

Before Doyoung can corral his team members, the door to their main office opens, and in steps Jaehyun, two large bags in hand, and a sheepish smile on his face.

“Hi, Doyoung-hyung, I brought you guys lunch.”

* * *

"You know," Doyoung begins, picking up his carton of milk to sip. He swallows before continuing. "When you asked me for my schedule this week to plan our date, it never crossed my mind that you'd come here to visit me at work."

Jaehyun smiles from as he swallows his bite of bulgogi. "Are you pleasantly surprised?"

Doyoung scoffs, picking up a piece of bulgogi kimbap. "Surprised, yes; I'm not sure about the 'pleasant' part just yet."

"Any alpha who's thoughtful and skilled enough to feed a homecooked meal to his omega is something to be happy about, in my experience," one of his team members, Attorney Jin Bora ("Just call me Sunday, Division Head, it's fine!") says.

A chorus of agreement comes from the rest of their teammates, happily tucking into the [dosirak](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dosirak) Jaehyun prepared for his small department of five lawyers and three legal secretaries.

Their only alpha lawyer in the team, Attorney Hwang Yoonseok ("Most people know me as Hwanhee, Division Head, don't worry about it."), nods along. "Only a decent, outstanding alpha deserves to be with our dear Division Head Kim!"

"I'm not that great of a person," Doyoung protests, definitely embarrassed.

"Yes, you are!" Jaehyun looks at him, slightly offended. "You're the youngest ever to be a Division Head in the SPO, one of the youngest to pass the bar exam, and you help so many people in need; how do you not see how great you are?"

"You're a fanboy, you can't be trusted for an unbiased opinion," Doyoung refutes, wanting the topic over.

"Did I lie, though?" Jaehyun shoots back. The resounding chorus of "NO!" and the pealing laughter following bring a smug look to his handsome face.

Doyoung decides to just let it go, and takes another piece of his kimbap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspection Headquarters - formerly Inspection Department, it's a department in the Supreme Prosecutor's Office (SPO) that keeps the other departments in check, if there were any suspicions of malignancies, corruption, etc, does internal auditing, employee review, etc. Basically it's the department making sure there's no hanky-panky shenanigans happening, which is apparently an actual rampant issue in the SPO in real life.
> 
> And yes, Doyoung's secretary is CLC Yujin. The two other lawyers named here are The Grace's Sunday and Fly to the Sky's Hwanhee. I haven't decide who the other 3 prosecutors and 2 legal secretaries would be but if you guys have any suggestions of 1st and/or 2nd gen idols, you can drop them in the comments below and I might choose from there.  

> 
> I said in the Twitter poll I'll be posting tomorrow (later today), but I finished it now so here you are. Please don't expect this to be regularly updated like last year. I just had a sudden bout of inspiration and I'm not sure how long that's gonna last.


	10. Like the Little School Mate In the School Yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun’s ten minutes into his readings, slouched over his book with his arms braced on the library table, when the slightly nose-irritating pepper notes of a scent reach him. He looks up to someone he’s not all that happy to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's longer than usual but I didn't want to split it, and I most definitely didn't want to cut out the smut, so yeah, it was around 8 pages on MS Word. Enjoy this rollercoaster.

After lunch with Doyoung at the SPO, Jaehyun quickly drops the emptied lunch boxes at Doyoung’s apartment, before heading out to his school’s library, taking advantage of his off-day from the agency to catch up on some schoolwork.

He’s ten minutes into his readings, slouched over his book with his arms braced on the table when the slightly nose-irritating pepper notes of a scent reach him. He looks up to someone he’s not all that happy to see.

“Yoonoh, hi!” The female omega greets, smile wide, showing her glinting white teeth.

“Hello, Miss Ahn,” he returns politely, expression neutral.

“Oh, Yoonoh, I told you to call me Yumi!” She retorts, lightly slapping him on his arm.

Jaehyun immediately straightens up, pulling all his limbs closer to him, arms crossing in front of him.

“So long as you’re a client at the agency, I can’t do that, Miss Ahn,” he reminds, tone pointed. They have the same conversation every time they meet; or rather, every time she finds him.

“Oh, come on, don’t be so strict,” she whines, sitting down beside him on his table. Jaehyun immediately yet subtly scoots his chair away from her, keeping his distance.

“How may I help you, Miss Ahn?” He asks, trying to get it over with.

“Oh, I just heard that you got transferred from active duty,” she starts, reaching out to him. He clears his throat, looking at her hand, and she huffs before returning it to the binder she’s clutching in front of her.

“Why is that?”

Jaehyun lets out a sigh. He’s going to have to talk to Chanyeol-hyung about employee privacy _again_.

“I found my mate, Miss Ahn, and that’s why I moved to Administration,” he answers. Maybe now she’ll get off his back.

She laughs, forced and high-pitched. “You must be joking; you don’t smell mated to me at all!”

Or not.

“My mate wants me to finish my JD before we mate and get married,” he continues through gritted teeth.

Why won’t she just get the hint and leave him alone?

She hums, smile sharp. “I don’t believe you~” she hums. “You must’ve been naughty and played around with another client, are you cheating on me?”

Jaehyun looks to the ceiling, asking for infinite patience. “I am most certainly not cheating with my mate on you, Miss Ahn, as I am not in any kind of relationship with you outside of servicing you once.”

He picks up his book and his bag before getting up.

“Good day, Miss Ahn, and I hope this is the last we have this conversation.”

“I’ll get you soon, Yoonoh!” She calls after his retreating back, face unreadable.

* * *

Jaehyun goes straight back to Doyoung’s apartment. He’s in no mood to be anywhere or do anything, but he still has to do his readings, so he camps in Doyoung’s living room on his coffee table and does schoolwork until Doyoung arrives from work some hours later.

When Jaehyun hears the apartment door’s locks click open, he jumps from his place on the floor to greet him.

“Hyung, hi,” he breathes out, feeling relieved and relaxed as he breathes in his boyfriend’s– his _boyfriend’s_!– calming cool sweet tea scent.

“Come on, let’s not crowd in the entryway,” Doyoung coddles, herding the alpha attached to him like a clingy octopus.

They end up lying down on Doyoung’s large and criminally comfortable sofa, Jaehyun on top and weighing Doyoung down like a bad-smelling weighted blanket.

Speaking of.

“Why do you smell so bad?” Doyoung asks, nose scrunching up in distaste.

Jaehyun stills, before burrowing further into Doyoung’s chest. “Do I smell like pepper?”

“Yeah, it’s making my nose itch,” Doyoung confirms. “Did you have an accident while cooking?”

“No,” Jaehyun sighs out, before maneuvering them so that Doyoung is now on top.

“But you have to promise that you won’t get angry before I finish telling you.”

“Why–”

“Please promise me, hyung.”

“Fine, I promise,” Doyoung huffs out, sinking into Jaehyun’s embrace.

“There’s this omega–”

“WHAT OMEGA–” Doyoung starts, sitting up.

Jaehyun clutches at him tighter, trying to keep him lying down.

“You promised!”

“Fine!”

“So, there’s this female omega client that I had to service due to some scheduling and shortage issues at the agency–”

“Your agency doesn’t let male alphas service female omegas, what–”

“_Let me finish, please_.”

“Ugh, _fine_.”

“So, we had no choice but to send me to service her, and I go and do my job just like usual, never thought I’d see her again. But some weeks later, I suddenly see her at my school. She transferred there and started following me around, and she’d talk to me and act like she’s my girlfriend.

“I try to shake her off as much as I can, but then she’ll just ask around the agency for news about me, and they can’t really tell her no, because her father donates a lot to the agency. And she found me today, asking why I got transferred to Admin, and that she doesn’t believe that we’re mated, and I’m just…”

Jaehyun sighs, burying his face into Doyoung’s dark locks.

“I just wish she leaves me alone.”

Doyoung hums, considering.

“So, how much does her father donate to your agency?”

“He’s one of the top largest donors, I think? You’re in first, then some local government agencies, and then him.”

“And she’s taking up law as well?”

“Yeah, her dad’s in the SPO too, I think? In the Criminal Department.”

“What’s his name?”

“Ahn Moonhee, why?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Doyoung leans up to kiss Jaehyun on the cheek.

“Now, come on, let’s take a bath to get that awful scent on you,” he says, pulling his alpha to his feet. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll consider letting you do anything you want to me tonight.”

“You’ll let me milk your prostate while I knot your pussy?” Jaehyun asks, tone hopeful.

“… I said I’ll _consider_.”

* * *

The next day, Doyoung is limping back to the Omega Rights Department an hour before his lunch break to see Taeyong curled up on the small settee in the receiving area of his office.

“Hello, Taeyong,” Doyoung greets, gingerly sitting on the padded cushion of the settee to squeeze next to Taeyong, who leans his head on Doyoung’s shoulder. Doyoung inhales, and he’s hit by the smell of cooking blackberry jam. Oh, it’s _that_ time of the quarter, then.

“Where were you?” Taeyong whines softly, cuddling into Doyoung’s shoulder. “You weren’t here.”

“Just popped over at Criminal to chat with someone, nothing big,” Doyoung explains, readjusting in his seat so his sore bottom is better supported by the cushions.

“Why are you limping?”

Doyoung snorts. “Jaehyun got too enthusiastic with his fingers last night.”

“_Disgusting_.”

“You asked!”

“_I hate you_.”

Doyoung waves the comment away with his hand, knowing Taeyong doesn’t mean it.

“Why are you here during your preheat, TY?” He changes the topic.

“I wanted cuddles,” Taeyong answers, breathing in deep Doyoung’s scent. “And pregnant pheromones help with the growing pains, somewhat.”

“Alright, I’ll let you sniff me a little more, but I have a meeting with an alpha Investigator soon, so you better be gone by then, okay?”

“Okay,” Taeyong agrees, voice small.

And so they quietly sit there, enjoying the quiet company.

They don’t notice the time passing until Doyoung’s office door opens and in walks Senior Criminal Investigator Johnny Suh.

“Hello, Attorney Kim, Secretary Choi told me to just come in–”

He doesn’t finish whatever he’s saying, as he freezes in his spot in front of them, his eyes wide, shoulders going up and down as he takes in deep breaths.

“Johnny, what–”

Doyoung is cut off by Taeyong suddenly scrambling to stand, letting out small whimpers.

Doyoung is about to reach for him, when Taeyong speaks.

“_Alpha._”

“Ah, fuck,” Doyoung curses, before running around his two paralyzed friends to shout out of his open door towards his team.

“EVERYONE, EMERGENCY MATING PROTOCOLS COMMENCE. GET INVESTIGATOR SUH AND DOCTOR LEE OUT OF HERE.”

* * *

Jaehyun is almost at the gates of the school when he feels someone pull at his bag. He turns around and, lo and behold, who else could it be but the dreaded Miss Ahn Yumi?

“Yoonoh, I’m so glad I ran into you!” She exclaims, as if she hadn’t chased after him and pulled him back.

Jaehyun lets out a sigh. “What do you need, Miss Ahn?”

“Oh, I was just hoping if you’re free to go out to noraebang with me,” she says coyly, twirling a lock of her hair around a finger and releasing some pheromones, her peppery scent tickling unpleasantly at his nose.

“I’m mated, Miss Ahn,” Jaehyun reminds, annoyed. “That’s hardly appropriate.”

She huffs. “Are you still going on about that? Stop lying, Yoonoh, you’re not mated–”

“Hello, what do we have here?” A smooth tenor voice asks, and Jaehyun’s heart skips a beat.

“Hyung?” He asks, turning around, and yes, it’s Doyoung standing behind him, leaning against his shiny black [2019 Mercedes-Benz GLS 550](https://www.autoblog.com/buy/2019-Mercedes_Benz-GLS+550/), arms crossed and eyebrow raised at the scene.

“Attorney Dongyoung Kim?” She asks, visibly confused yet annoyed. “What brings you here to our humble law school?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Doyoung says, straightening out to approach Jaehyun, gently wrapping a hand around the alpha’s nape, an intimate, claiming gesture. “Just thought it would be nice to pick up my mate for our date today.”

“What,” the female omega says, voice and expression blank.

Doyoung takes note of the students suddenly gathering one by one around them. The attention is a necessary evil; he wants to keep his relationship with Jaehyun just to themselves for longer, but the news of Jaehyun’s influential mating might help his peace of mind in the alpha's remaining year.

“I said, I’m picking Yoonoh up for our date today,” he repeats, smile wicked. “Do you need me to repeat it for you a second time?”

She remains unmoving for a few more seconds before she lets out her grating, high-pitched laughter.

“Wow, Yoonoh, I don’t know how you managed to convince Attorney Kim to join in on your _joke_, but you’re not fooling me, _darling_,” she says, her body shaking. “Now, let’s stop wasting his time and go on our date with me.”

“Miss Ahn, _my mate_ is here–”

“_Stop lying_!” She shouts, eyes wild, throwing her school things to the concrete between them. “You’re _not_ mated! You _can’t_ be mated! _You’re mine_–”

“_Yumi_!”

They turn around to see Attorney Ahn Moonhee, a member of the Supreme Prosecutor’s Office’s Criminal Department, striding towards them.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” The female omega asks, voice small and trembling.

“Yumi, I can’t believe you!” The man says as he arrives, voice and expression disappointed. “I thought I told you to stop bothering that heat agency employee when they asked, but today, I got a visit from Department Head Kim, telling me that you were harassing _his mate_ even until now!”

“No, dad, they’re _lying_!” She screams, dodging her father’s hand as he reaches for her. “They’re _lying_, they _can’t_ be mated! _They can’t_–”

“Do you mean to tell me that Department Head Kim lied to the entire Supreme Prosecutor’s Office about his mating?” Attorney Ahn says, finally getting hold of her as he shakes her slightly by the shoulders. “Are you saying he’s faking his pregnancy?”

“Preg-pregnancy…?” She trails off, eyes watering as she looks at Doyoung and Jaehyun, the alpha having his arms around his omega mate, particularly over the elder’s abdomen.

“Oh dear,” Doyoung comments, voice disappointed. “That’s not exactly public news yet, Attorney Ahn.”

The older man’s eyes widen, before looking back at his daughter.

“Apologize,” he demands, moving her to stand before them, guiding her head down.

“You’ve done them enough harm, Yumi; apologize.”

“I-I…” She murmurs through her sobs. “I’m sorry! Ple-Please forgive me!”

She leans down to kneel at their feet, but Doyoung reaches out an arm to stop her by her elbow, before guiding her back to her father’s arms.

“Don’t,” Doyoung commands, voice gentle. “Don’t kneel, you are not a wanted criminal; is she Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun shakes his head, eyes sad. “No, you’re not, Yumi.”

Jaehyun’s use of her first name makes her cry harder. “I’m-I’m so-sorry!”

“Move on,” is Jaehyun's advice. “Forget about me, and love yourself. Maybe then you’ll find someone who’ll love you, too.”

“I apologize as well, Department Head Kim,” Attorney Ahn echoes, eyes downcast in uncertainty. “I didn’t know…”

“People are bound to figure it out when I start getting as big as a house, anyway,” Doyoung jokes, hoping to ease the tense air. “It’s just a bit earlier than we planned on telling people outside the SPO, but it’s not really something bad, for the most part.”

“Thank you,” Attorney Ahn says, still somewhat contrite. “I will deal with Yumi accordingly.”

He guides his daughter away to his car parked behind Doyoung’s, but stops before they pass the pair of mates completely.

“And congratulations once again, Department Head. May your future family be happy and prosperous.”

“Much appreciated, Attorney,” Doyoung offers the older alpha one of his famous bright smiles. “Please take care, and I’ll see you at work.”

* * *

“Will your mom be okay with you staying with me again tonight?” Doyoung asks as they collapse together once again on his large couch. “You’re supposed to go home to her tonight.”

“I’ll call her later,” Jaehyun murmurs absently into Doyoung’s neck, busy leaving kisses on every inch of skin he can reach.

Doyoung moans when Jaehyun sucks at his pulse, before laving at the sore spot with his tongue.

“God, you’re so beautiful, hyung.”

“Flatterer,” Doyoung sighs out, smiling in jest as Jaehyun continues with his ministrations.

“Have I told you I love you before?” Jaehyun says, stopping to look Doyoung in the eye.

Doyoung offers him a small smile. “Not to my face yet, why?”

“Well, I do,” the alpha announces, voice firm with conviction. “We met only recently, but I feel like I’ve known you for years. I’ve loved you for longer than the time we’ve spent together so far.”

“I need to catch up, then,” Doyoung teases. He drops a quick peck onto Jaehyun’s tall nose, causing the alpha to scrunch his nose as he smiles.

“I’ll have to go and fall as deeply in love with you as you do me, my dear Yoonoh.”

“Hyung, don’t call me that.”

“Why not?”

“I might not be able to help myself and just jump you here on your couch.”

“And what’s wrong with that, Yoonoh?”

“I’m going to _destroy_ you.”

“Go ahead,” Doyoung challenges, smile wide. “I dare you, _Jung __Yoonoh_.”

“_Fuck_,” Jaehyun growls, lifting himself off Doyoung to start ripping off their clothes. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Hey, slow down!” Doyoung demands as Jaehyun nearly wrecks his silk shirt as the alpha tries to undress him. “My work clothes!”

“Too bad,” the alpha says, voice deep and husky with lust.

The moment he has the elder completely bare, Jaehyun pushes Doyoung’s knees almost to his shoulders and almost smashes his face into Doyoung’s omega core.

Doyoung lets out a loud curse, fingers curling into Jaehyun’s hair as the younger eats him out like a starving man faced with a feast.

The sloppy, slick sounds of those sinful lips and tongue against his folds, coupled with the unintentional growls the alpha lets out, has Doyoung soaking wet and whimpering in no time, the smooth inner walls of his omega hole clenching around a seeking tongue and questing fingers.

“I hope you’re not too sore back here,” Jaehyun says, his thumb brushing against the furl of Doyoung’s asshole. “I wasn’t completely satisfied yesterday.”

“Oh, _fuck_,” Doyoung curses, feeling his ass clench. “Be gentle this time.”

“No promises, Bunny,” Jaehyun warns, before pulling out slick-drenched fingers from Doyoung’s omega hole, just to press one up his ass.

Doyoung hisses, clenching down on the digit pushing in and out of him.

Jaehyun reaches towards Doyoung’s chest, rolling and pulling at a nipple as he adds another finger inside him. Doyoung is so wound tight that he can’t help but cum, walls fluttering around Jaehyun’s index and middle fingers moving inside him.

The climax lessens the urgency but ramps up his sensitivity, and soon everything feels so good it _hurts_, but Jaehyun doesn’t stop his fingers, soon adding a third.

“Hyung, tell me if I’m hurting you, and I’ll stop,” Jaehyun whispers, leaning over Doyoung’s sweat-drenched body to leave a kiss on his cheek.

The omega shakes his head. “I’m fine, keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“_Yes_, yes, I’m fine!” Doyoung all but yells, bearing down at the fingers plundering into him.

Jaehyun is glancing at his prostate every few strokes, Doyoung letting out little _uh, uh_ noises every time he hits the spot, and Jaehyun can’t help it anymore.

He turns Doyoung over, putting the couch cushions under the omega’s hips to help support him, before guiding his neglected, aching cock inside Doyoung’s drooling pussy.

The elder lets out a gasp in both pain and pleasure, the overstimulation making everything unbearable.

Jaehyun slowly grinds his cock deeper into Doyoung, his fingers pressing down to feel his cock press in through the thin walls of Doyoung’s insides.

Jaehyun’s forming knot catches at the lips of the omega’s pussy, and he slowly pushes inside, fingers pressing at Doyoung’s prostate to distract him from the stretch of the knot splitting his cunt.

Doyoung’s small omega cock keeps dribbling onto the cushion beneath, his clear omega cum dripping little by little as Jaehyun keeps massaging him inside with his fingers.

Finally, Jaehyun’s knot is fully inside, and swells to its full plumpness as Jaehyun’s orgasm rolls over him gently, softer than usual with how he just kept grinding inside Doyoung rather than full-on thrusting.

He feels Doyoung’s walls flutter around his knot and fingers, coupled by high, almost pained whines to indicate another of the omega’s orgasms.

Slowly, the younger pulls out his fingers, pulling the elder closer to his chest as he lays them on their backs, half reclined on the piles of cushions on the couch.

Jaehyun plays with Doyoung’s chest with one hand as he waits for the knot to recede, pulling at a puffy nipple and kneading at a soft pec. His other hand creeps to the omega’s pubic mound, fingers tugging at his tired cock and rolling around his swollen clit.

“J-Jaehyun,” Doyoung rasps, gasping to breathe. “No… more…”

“Last one, Bunny,” Jaehyun murmurs, hands working even harder to meet his goal.

“Give me one more, please, my love.”

Doyoung feels those words whispered into his ear as something in him snaps and he shakes, a splash of wet weakly coming out of him as his final orgasm for the day rolls into him, hips twitching as Jaehyun continues to circle his clit and extend his orgasm.

He feels more than hears Jaehyun groan as he clenches around the shrinking knot still caught inside him, his inner walls contracting uncontrollably as Jaehyun keeps working him up.

Finally, Doyoung can’t resist the overstimulation and grabs at Jaehyun’s hands, winding their fingers together as his body jerks, riding out the orgasm.

Jaehyun’s shrunken knot pops out of his omega hole at the final weak crest of pleasure with a small splash of alpha cum and omega slick, the alpha’s cock kept wet and warm inside his omega hole as they drift blankly in the afterglow.

After a while, Doyoung manages to gather the strength to speak.

“I’m gonna have to throw my favorite couch away,” he complains, voice raspy.

“Exchange it with the one in the office,” Jaehyun suggests, voice equally fucked out. “Imagine me fucking you on this while facing the floor-to-ceiling windows with the curtains wide open.”

“God, Jaehyun, have _mercy_.”

“It was just a suggestion!”

“… Today’s Wednesday; can you move it by Sunday?”

“I’ll do it tomorrow if you want.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I've made them exhibitionists. Great.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Lyn, and I'm reposting some of my works from Twitter over here on Ao3. This has been read over and edited, so it may not exactly be the same as the original one over at Twitter.  
Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nsfdoyoung) or scream at me on my [CC](curiouscat.me/nsfdoyoung)!


End file.
